


Old Words

by casadefreewill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x23 fix it, Gen, but I just assumed they'd be exorcised too, idk what would happen if a demon or angel used an exorcism for their kind themselves, let's put it to some good use, so remember that angelic exorcism from 4x16?, that was never used again?, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casadefreewill/pseuds/casadefreewill
Summary: Fix it for 13x23 cuz I wanted a different ending.I guess it could also count as a set up for a different season 14. Anyone out their is free to write that if this strikes their fancy.





	Old Words

“What if you had your sword?”

It was as if the earth had dropped out from below Castiel’s feet

“Dean No!” He took a step forward, to stop him, to hold him, to prevent this terrible mistake from happening as he had done before. Though he didn’t feel as if he had the strength to beat Dean into a brick wall this time around. Dean spun around to face him. 

“Cas I don’t have a choice!” He turned back to Michael, even with his vessel broken and bleeding the angel underneath still burned with that terrible all consuming fire. Castiel’s own grace curled in horror at the thought of Dean’s shining soul getting close enough to even touch that burning pulsing mass. How could he have ever thought of something so destructive as beautiful. 

“If we do this, it's a onetime deal. I'm in charge. You're the engine, but I'm behind the wheel.” Stop, please stop, you can’t. Dean tugged at his arm and Castiel realized he had reached forward and was now holding the hunter’s arm in a death grip. 

Michael was staring at him, he could feel it, being under the focus of all those eyes again. 

“It seems as if the seraph has some issues with your plan”

“Cas let go, this is the only way”

No, no, there was always another way for Dean. A way that Castiel couldn’t see but would have gotten them all out intact if they had just listened. Why wasn’t Dean seeing a way now. 

There had to be another way

 

There just had to

 

Maybe-

 

No don’t think it, don’t give anything away, pull yourself together. 

 

“Take me with you”

“What?!” Castiel’s fingers curled more securely into Dean’s shirt. 

“You are going to go through with this no matter what I say, no matter how stupid it is, Take Me With You.” Dean stared into his eyes for a moment. Castiel wasn’t sure what he was looking for but soon enough he was nodding. 

“Alright”

“Alright” even if Dean didn’t mean it, if he tried to use Michael’s wings to fly off without him, Castiel knew how to hold on in order to catch a ride, he would be following whether Dean, or Michael, liked it or not. His eyes slid over to the slumped vessel and the roaring flames of the archangel’s true-form filled him again with apprehension. The only way Dean would be in control would be if Michael allowed it and even then control could so easily be taken back at any time. Castiel wasn’t sure Dean fully understood at all what he would be giving up by allowing such a being inside him. Not once had he ever been possessed before, he had no frame of reference for such things. 

 

“Yes, I give you permission” No

Castiel’s other hand snaps around Dean’s wrist (while it was still Dean’s wrist) as the room flooded with the radiant light of Michael’s grace, it both felt so familiar, like home, and yet also like fear and pain and a promise of destruction. And just as the light was there, it was disappearing down Dean’s throat, Castiel can see it pooling in Dean’s ribcage as it prods at the old engravings there, though Michael says nothing about them to him. 

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah it’s still me” Dean flexes his fingers a few times though Castiel’s hand stays firmly around his wrist, “it just feels like I downed six five hour energy in the last thirty seconds” Dean’s brows scrunched together and he looked into the distance, cocking his head as if listening to something. They must be conversing. 

“Yeah, alright, lets go” Castiel’s grip tightened as he felt Dean’s body begin to shift between plains and pulled himself as close to Dean and the ethereal tear as possible so they fell through together, he couldn’t be sure of Michael’s accommodations to a possibly unwanted passenger. 

The sensation of being pulled along through the ethereal plain was a far cry from riding its winds under his own power but it still opened a pang of longing in his gut as he clung to Dean’s lower arm. 

 

And then they were there. Castiel tumbled to the floor and rolled off to the side. He wasn’t needed for this fight, he was here for another reason. Though that thought almost flew straight from his mind at the sight of Jack with blood running down his face holding and archangel blade to his chest!

 

“Dean?” Cas glanced to see Sam not looking much better. 

“Heya Sammy”

The weight of the air seemed to increase in the room and Castiel could say that everything seemed to be cast in a pail red light as Lucifer’s grace flared to match Michael’s. Walking to stand in front of the one hosting his brother Lucifer’s grace began to flick back and fourth dangerously, whipping out and back in preparation for the fight to come. 

“You let my brother in” He seemed almost in aw, Castiel honestly wouldn’t blame him for that reaction after how often the brothers had made it clear about their stance on angelic possession. His focus also seemed to hone in entirely on the other archangel, yes, the more unnoticed Castiel was the better for now. 

“Well, turns out, he and I have something in common” Dean flexed as he began to advance, “We both wanna gut your ass.”

The two launched at each other, taking to the air. Even with Michael powering all the angelic attributes Dean was still very obviously unused to aerial combat. His clumsy dives and swerve made Castiel wish he could be there in his place. Though at least it seemed that Lucifer’s lack of experience fighting in a human vessel was falling to their advantage. 

“Dean!” Castiel looked just in time to see Sam fling an archangel blade up into the air. Jack now stood there empty handed, at least he was no longer in any more danger than the reset of them, though once they all got home they would need to have a serious talk about self sacrifice, though perhaps with what he was about to do he wasn’t really one to talk. And they would ALL get home after this, he would make sure of that. Though if he didn’t “stick his landing” after this was over it might take him a bit longer than the others. 

 

There was the soft shink of mettle scraping against bone as it slid through flesh and suddenly the room was lit by flames erupting from Lucifer’s body. 

Sam and Jack edged forward slowly as Castiel lifted himself from where he’d crouched in the corner. Watching the light pulsating in Dean’s ribcage wearily. 

“Is he,” Sam paused to stair at the now empty vessel sprawled on the floor “he, he’s dead”

“Holy crap”

“You did it!”

“No, no we did it”

 

The light pulsed growing larger, no, unfurling. Dean groaned. 

“Dean?” Sam reached out uncertainly. 

No, he knew this would happen, Michal had no reason to commit to his promise, he wouldn’t let Michael take him. Castiel marched forwards swiftly and began reciting with his most commanding voice

 

_“Omnipotentis Dei potestatem invoco,_

_Omnipotentis Dei potestatem invoco,_

_Ab orbe terra,”_  

 

“Ah!” Dean doubled over “Cas” He rasped out “What, what are you-“ He was interrupted as he began to gag and caught and his eyes and mouth lit up with angelic light. 

 

_“Hunc angelum omne obsequendum,_

_Domine ex-_ ugh  _expuet,”_

Castiel clutched at his throat as he felt his own form begin to be pushed up through the small tube. He couldn’t stop now, he needed to finish, for Dean, for Sam, for Jack, for this world, he just needed to get the last words out. 

 

_“Do-_ ghk,  _do-_ hgk  _domine expuet,”_

He struggled to pull in the last necessary breath to finish the exorcism as he reached out for Dean’s hunched shaking form. 

 

_“Ut deum ad empyreum remittat”_  He gasped out, at this point Castiel had his had firmly around Dean’s throat, both of them kneeling on the ground, Likely Michal was no longer able to support the body, Castiel knew he couldn’t. 

 

As the last words passed his lips he felt himself finally be ripped from his vessel, his body. But there was another presence too, slightly older, much larger, and much angrier. At least Dean was free. Honestly he could hardly believe it worked. 

The archangel and seraph rocketed through the atmosphere and to the heavenly plain together. It was a dizzying rush. Perhaps Michael’s presence in heaven would be able to help stabilize the situation, buy them more time. That was Castiel’s last thought before hitting a barrier so hard he was sure even as a wavelength he’d gotten some form or whiplash. Oh right, he wasn’t allowed in heaven anymore. 

 

Rocketing back towards earth he wondered about where he would land. No wings meant no instant transport and very little control on where he ended up. Also, he could hardly use a phone like this. The most he could hope for was landing near the Winchester’s, or Clair, as much as he disliked involving her in the supernatural she could at least look upon and listen to him like this. 

 

-+o0O0o+-

 

“Dean?!”

Dean sucked in a ragged breath, his throat felt as if he’d swallowed sandpaper. He swallowed a few times trying to get his bearings. 

Sam’s large hands were encircling his shoulders and pulling him up. 

“Dean! Are you alright?!”

He reached out dizzily and patted his brother’s arm a few times. 

“M’ fine”

“Cas? Castiel?!” Dean raised his eyes to see Jack pacing around the perimeter of the church calling up towards the ceiling. What was he-? And then his eyes landed on the limp body, eyes open and vacant, staring at nothing, arms and legs sprawled at odd angles. 

No

 

No

Nononononononono

 

It felt as if the world’s axis had shifted without warning him and that his brain had gone numb. This couldn’t be happening. Never again, he promised never again. Never again, never again, never again. Shaking hands griped at limp fingers. And suddenly rough hands were spinning him around to look into his brother’s imploring green eyes. 

 

“He’s not dead Dean!”

What

“He’s not dead, just exorcised”

But then he didn’t have a human body? How was he supposed to call them?

“We just need to find him Dean, he’s still out there, we just need to find him”

Dean felt himself nodding, just need to find him. They had his possessions, they knew summoning spells, all they needed to do was find him and put him back in his body. 

 

Simple. 

 

They just needed to find him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that.
> 
> As always I welcome constructive criticism and edits (I write these at 2 in the morning in one sitting) just don't be an ass. Hope you all have a great day :)
> 
> my tumblr can be found [here](http://casadefreewill.tumblr.com/)


End file.
